Dudas
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Traducción de Doubts. Peeta tiene dudas sobre tener hijos luego de una pesadilla, y Katniss trata de convencerlo de lo contrario. Mal summary, pero la historia es hermosa.


¡Hola! Bien, antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta historia **NO **es mía; le pertenece a **Glamourous Lady **y pueden ver el original aqui. Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y todo lo que no conozcan pertenece a Glamourous Lady. Solo la traducción pertenece a mí.

* * *

–¡Peeta!

–¡Peeta, despierta!

–Peeta, vamos, ¡despierta!

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, y pude notar que estaba cubierto de sudor, y jadeando. Miré alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de asegurarme que no estaba en esa horrible pesadilla.

–Peeta, ¿Estás bien? –Mi atención se volvió hacia mi esposa, que se encontraba sentada frente a mí con una expresión determinada en su rostro. En sus ojos, pude ver que estaba preocupada. Trataba de ocultarlo muy bien, pero yo la conocía mucho mejor, lo suficiente para poder notarlo. Me senté en la cama y limpié un poco de sudor de mi frente. Un poco más calmado, hice un asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Sí... Solo tuve una pesadilla. –Katniss me miró sin creer una palabra.

–¿Seguro? Porque me pareció más que una simple pesadilla –Dijo. Me conocía demasiado bien. –¿Fue uno de los episodios del hijacking?

Vacilé antes de responder un simple "sí". Katniss me recostó de vuelta y se acurrucó aún más junto a mí.

–Si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo, pero creo que te sentirías mejor si me lo contaras. –Cerré los ojos, considerando la propuesta, y reviví el sueño en mi mente. Era _tan _real... Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

–No creo que me sienta bien comentándolo. Lo siento. –Me abracé con más fuerza a ella mientras sentí como enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

–De acuerdo. Pero si cambias de idea, estoy justo aquí. –Besé su frente. Había cambiado tanto. Sabía que ella no era muy aficionada a mostrar afecto, y que al principio se sentía incómoda conmigo, pero pude observar como eso fue cambiando para dejarle la puerta abierta al amor. Hace no mucho, Katniss me dijo que estaba lista para tener hijos. Estaba extasiado. Siempre he querido tener niños, y desde nuestra boda le he pasado rogando hasta que -siento, más por mi insistencia que por su verdadero deseo- la he logrado convencer. Hemos estado tratando desde que accedió, pero nada ha pasado aún.

De repente, recordé la pesadilla. A la fecha sigo teniendo episodios, y algunas veces apenas puedo mantenerme con la ayuda de Katniss. ¿Qué pasaría si, durante algún episodio, lastimo a alguno de nuestros niños? ¿O peor?

–Eso no va a pasar. –La cabeza de Katniss se removió en mi pecho. Debí haber estado pensando en voz alta.

–Pero Katniss, incluso tú misma temes cuando tengo mis episodios. Sé que solo quieres irte cuando suceden.

–No es cierto. E incluso si lo quise hacer en algún momento, me quedé a tu lado y te ayudé a superarlo ¿O no? Soy tu esposa Peeta, se supone que debo estar a tu lado en los momentos duros –dijo. Su tono cambió un poco, pero no me hizo cambiar de idea.

–Es diferente con niños. Son jóvenes, no saben lo cruel que puede ser el mundo. No saben lo que Panem solía ser.

–Descubrirán lo que los Juegos del Hambre eran, y nuestro papel en ellos. Es inevitable. Estoy segura que en algún momento entenderán porqué su padre no actúa como él mismo algunas veces, y rompe un plato o dos.

–Entenderán cuando sean mayores –rebatí. –¿Cómo vamos a explicárselos mientras sean niños? Tendrán miedo de mí. Temerán a su propio padre, y eso me horroriza. Pensarán que soy un demonio o algo por el estilo...

–Peeta, deja de decir tonterías. Ellos no pensarán eso... ¿Cómo puedes saber siquiera qué van a pensar? Ni tan solo han nacido aún; y no sabemos qué tan fuertes serán nuestros hijos.

–No importa. Cualquier niño se asustaría a muerte si me viera durante uno de mis episodios. –Suspiré frustrado. Estaba teniendo serias dudas acerca de tener hijos. La ironía es que he estado molestando a Katniss todos estos años para convencerla; y ahora que finalmente ha aceptado, soy yo el que cree que estaríamos mejor sin hijos. Así de horrorizado me sentía con la posibilidad de dañar a mis futuros hijos. Katniss resopló y levantó su cabeza para mirarme. Pude ver que estaba molesta.

–Peeta, eres tan cabezota... Déjame ver si entendí. Tú -el hombre que siempre quiso hijos- estás posiblemente volviéndote como la antigua yo, que no quería hijos. Y yo -que absolutamente detestaba la idea de tener hijos- me he convertido en el antiguo tú, que quería hijos. ¿Qué sucede con este mundo? – Dejé escapar una sonrisa, y Katniss hizo lo mismo. Ese era otro lado de ella que podía ver cada vez más seguido: una persona feliz y con buen humor; y amaba a esa persona. –Ahora, en serio Peeta. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Demasiado dolor y miseria... Pero hemos salido adelante. Juntos. Hemos sido un equipo desde los Juegos de Hambre, y aún lo somos. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que tener un hijo no es tan duro como lo imaginamos. ¿De verdad estás teniendo dudas cuando quiero hijos más que nunca? Ese no es el Peeta que conozco. Nuestro hijo no te odiará. Eres la persona más adorable que conozco. No te preocupes por los episodios. Incluso si el pequeño ve uno, lidiaremos con eso. Te ayudaré. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré. Además, ya no son tan frecuentes como antes. Raramente habrá un episodio, no te preocupes. –Con eso, se inclinó y me besó. El beso duró menos de lo que hubiera querido, pero no me quejé. Katniss volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos. Estaba seguro de que se preguntaba si aún me quedaban dudas. De repente, habló:

–Estás tan listo para tener hijos como yo lo estoy. ¿Real o no real? –Sonreí y mis pensamientos se aclararon. Capté que no estaba solo. Tenía a Katniss a mi lado, y nos apoyaríamos y ayudaríamos el uno al otro en todo lo que tuviéramos que pasar. Claro, iba a ser difícil, pero ella lo sabía y aún así lo quería. Yo quería hijos, y he querido empezar una familia durante toda mi vida. No voy a retroceder ahora,

–Real.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado la historia, y agradecería sus comentarios, tanto sobre la historia (que le haré llegar a Glamourous Lady) como sobre la traducción. Es la primera que hago, y me gustaría saber qué opinan. Gracias, y que las probabilidades estén siempre a su favor.


End file.
